


i can’t sleep, wanna fuck?

by johnbanana



Series: meanie smut [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Open Relationship, Short, Slight fluff, Smut, for i have sinned, forgive me father, im sorry this exists, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnbanana/pseuds/johnbanana
Summary: it’s late, mingyu can’t sleep and he finds wonwoo jerking off.





	i can’t sleep, wanna fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse mistakes i wrote this in the dark at like 3am

mingyu groaned softly. he was starting to sweat so much, he was basically swimming in bed. he stared at the full moon from his window and finally decided to get up. he had been tossing and turning for hours now because he couldn't fall asleep.

he huffed in annoyance when he saw minghao fast asleep; ironic since mingyu was falling asleep all day ad minghao was the most active.

mingyu thought a glass of milk and maybe some cookies and fresh air could help him calm down. it was around 5am, although he wasn't worried since the following day they planned to chill a little bit.

he carefully crept out of his room and made a sharp turn into the hallway to the left after seeing someone in the living room with a bright laptop on their lap. his heart was literally beating out of his chest.

mingyu softly waddled back and focused of the bright light since it was blurry from all the darkness he was surrounded by. he gasped softly; it was fucking porn.

he wanted to laugh so bad but instead bit his tongue harshly and approached whoever it was. he looked quickly and saw it was wonwoo. jeon fucking wonwoo jerking off at 5 in the morning.

mingyu started hearing wonwoo moan quietly and for a couple of minutes mingyu would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on.

before he could change his mind, mingyu closed wonwoo's laptop from behind and walked in front of him.

"m-mingyu?" he whispered. even in the dark mingyu could tell wonwoo was probably embarrassed.

"i want to help," mingyu said, looking into wonwoo's eyes that were clouded with lust.

mingyu started stroking wonwoo's already out dick softly. it elicited some soft and quiet moans, but mingyu was hungry for more.

he pressed his thumb to wonwoo's slit which made the older moan out much louder than before.

mingyu smirked before taking most, if not all of wonwoo in his mouth. wonwoo moaned loudly again and grabbed a fistful of the younger's hair.

"mingyu.." mingyu slowly lifted his head and hummed in response. "wanna fuck your face."

he nodded eagerly and took the tip into his mouth. wonwoo then grabbed the back of his head and started off slowly thrusting in and out.

"this okay?" he barely spoke past a whisper. mingyu hummed around him which made wonwoo immediately buck his hips forward. he began picking up his pace, enjoying how snug his cock fit in the younger's mouth. he drew out his orgasm with no rush but wonwoo came hard and with a long, low moan of mingyu's name.

mingyu pulled back and wiped his mouth before smiling. he kissed wonwoo's cheek and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the bathroom.

wonwoo almost immediately felt embarrassed by his actions and began to apologize but mingyu pecked his lips and waved it off.

"i-i didn't even help you come—"

"i did, don't worry, i'm fine. maybe.. maybe we could do this again sometime," mingyu suggested, his lips curling into a smirk.

wonwoo's cheeks went red and he smacked the younger's shoulder but mumbled an 'okay.'

they washed up and cleaned any mess they left outside. mingyu sighed disappointed when he realized he had to go back to bed.

"why were you even awake?" wonwoo asked before mingyu headed to his room.

"i can't fucking fall asleep man."

wonwoo smiled sheepishly, "what if i sleep with you?"

mingyu smiled at thought. "yeah sure why not? hao might get a little confused but it doesn't matter."

with that they walked over to mingyu's bed, the younger crawling in first, following wonwoo who wrapped his arms around mingyu and kissed his neck.

"goodnight," wonwoo murmured.

"night," mingyu said, finally feeling sleep overcome him.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY I THOUGHT THIS WOULD COME OUT BETTER BUT ITS SHIT ABD PROBABLY BAD IM SORRY


End file.
